moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitzkoi
Russia |baseunit = |role = Quick assault |eliteability = |useguns = Razorblade teeth |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 500 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Cyborg |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Palace |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 10 |seaspeed = |range = 4 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Detects disguised enemies |structure = |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Self-repair * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Vulnerable to EMP * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} Chitzkoi (Чицкой) is Volkov's eternally faithful cyborg canine. Description Chitzkoi is a menace to any infantry and vehicles, quickly tearing both to bits in a matter of seconds. Immunity to radiation and toxins makes Chitzkoi a hardy opponent, though its cybernetic properties does put it at a disadvantage against EMP-weaponry. Chitzkoi's design doesn't make it possible for it to swim. So far. What many people don't know is that Chitzkoi is the world's first fully functioning cybernetic being. The technology used to augment Chitzkoi is an earlier version of that used in Volkov. Plans were considered by the Kremlin to mass-produce Chitzkoi copies in order to replace all ground forces, but the massive protests from the Soviet Army and the prodigal costs of manufacturing and maintenance have driven this idea into the ground. Overview Though Volkov is a nightmarish force for any ground opposition, he is still particularly vulnerable to massed infantry assaults - especially involving foot soldiers that can withstand multiple hits from his Chain Lightning Tesla Cannon. Chitzkoi, his cybernetic canine companion, is designed to rectify that weakness completely. Chitzkoi can be described with one simple term: a Terror Drone on steroids. This mechanized menace is a threat to all infantry and vehicles on the ground, as it can rapidly close in on any human-sized target before ripping them to shreds with a single lunge - even units that are normally immune to Attack Dogs, Spooks, and Terror Drones are not spared from its onslaught. Incredibly heavy infantry units, such as Stalkers and Giantsbanes, will be killed in a single lunge. Compared to a normal Attack Dog, Chitzkoi has one major trick up its sleeve: it can pounce at targets over moderate distances, and this process renders it immune to all attacks. Its attacking rate also makes it more effective than a conventional dog, as Chitzkoi can leap from victim to victim and not provide a window of opportunity for opposing forces to land even a single shot on it. As mentioned earlier, Chitzkoi is also very effective against vehicles. Compared to Terror Drones however, it is able to disembowel them at a much faster pace and it can survive the vehicle's destruction in the event it is destroyed before the robotic canine is finished with it. This makes the strategy of force-firing upon infested vehicles (often used as a move of desperation by enemy commanders to destroy Terror Drones already having infested a vehicle) an invalid tactic, as Chitzkoi will simply emerge from the wreckage and leap towards the next unfortunate victim. Chitzkoi is still a dog at heart despite being a machine, so it can detect enemy Spies, rogue Saboteurs, and Infiltrators, an advantage that Volkov does not possess. While Clairvoyants are normally immune to Attack Dogs, they are easy prey for Chitzkoi and its Razorblade Teeth. Just like Volkov, Chitzkoi has some weaknesses that shouldn't be ignored. While durable, it won't last under prolonged anti-personnel fire. Repair vehicles can also neutralize its threat towards vehicles, provided they are available. While it is immune to radiation, poison, mind control, confusion, and abduction, Chitzkoi can be rendered harmless with EMP and magnetic weaponry. It is also helpless against structures and base defenses, possessing no means to attack them. In contrast to regular dogs, it cannot swim considering its cybernetic nature. Last but not least, Chitzkoi cannot detect stealth in contrast to other hero units. Appearance * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Recharger to wreak havoc in Paris. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in The Lunatic to destroy the Psychic Beacon that has been causing trouble for China. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Thunder God by reinforcements, where they must destroy all Super Thor Prototypes and Allied war factories in the area. * Volkov and Chitzkoi was captured by Chinese forces prior to Dragonstorm and Yunru is about to study them. They will help the Russian forces repelling the Chinese invasion once they are released. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Juggernaut, where they arrive as reinforcements via air transport to assist in the defense of the Congress of Singapore during the later stages of the battle. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Noise Severe to help escort prisoners to a Chinese base, where Yuri has set ambushes along their route. Assessment Pros * Effective against units and infantry. * Kills all ground infantry instantly, including those immune to normal dog attacks. * Slightly faster than normal dogs. * Can decimate clusters of units one by one if poorly handled by the enemy commander. * Cannot be destroyed when infecting vehicles, even when forcefully destroyed by other units. * Fairly durable. * Can clear enemy garrisoned buildings. * Immune to poison and radiation. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Decent jumping range and cannot be targeted during the jumping animation. * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles. * Can detect disguised enemies. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, and immune to confusion rays. Cons * Only one may be present at a time. * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons. * Cannot attack structures and aerial units. * Cannot detect stealthed units, unlike other ground-based hero units. * Chitzkoi can be removed from the infected unit by using repair units. * Cannot swim. * Helpless against base defenses. * Can only attack at close range. Trivia * Chitzkoi uses a voiceset that is similar to the Attack Dog's, but with a noticeably robotic tone. * Despite being obviously larger than the Terror Drone visually-wise, Chitzkoi can actually infest one and proceed to (somehow) destroy it from the inside-out. See also * Volkov * Morales * Yunru Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Hero Category:Cyborg